


「A Shiny Serenade」

by great_ben_810



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/great_ben_810/pseuds/great_ben_810
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, diakko - Relationship
Kudos: 37





	「A Shiny Serenade」

The time is exactly 11 pm.

A time when honor students are already asleep in preparation for tomorrow’s academics.

A time when delinquents are stealing food from the cafeteria or, in general, breaking the curfew.

Diana is a Cavendish, the distinguished family with 1,500 years of history, so she is strict with rules and traditions. On top of this, she is declared to be the “best witch in the entire history of Luna Nova” from other students and the professors.

So, of course, Diana Cavendish would be asleep at this time.

Usually.

The Diana right now is not wearing her nightgown but her Luna Nova uniform.

She sometimes reviews and preps for lessons under the lamp light on her desk, but Diana is quietly standing in front of her desk—the lamp light turned off.

However, it doesn’t take long for her eyes to adjust to the darkness tonight.

It was a full moon and her nervous hand traces the smooth violin case glowing under the moonlight.

From there, she grips the leather handle, tightly hugs the case against her chest, and walks past her bookcase towards her roommates’ side of the room.

After checking that the two are asleep, Diana quietly approaches the door.

To hear any change in Hannah and Barbara’s breathing, her ears listen carefully.

To make sure she doesn’t bump the violin case on the furniture, her eyes become full moons to shine her surroundings.

She walks as if the carpet is the surface of the moon,

quietly,

lightly,

softly,

one small step after another…

All that’s left to do is to pull open the door to the outside.

  
She places her right hand on the metallic handle and was about to pull when she heard Barbara lightly groaning.

Will she wake up?

Will she see her?

What should Diana say?

Diana holds her breath as she waits…

She can hear the blood rushing in her ears, but Barbara’s breathing hasn’t returned to its rhythmical pace.

Diana’s heart beats from a forte into a fortissimo.

Her eyes strain to see Barbara’s covers.

Up, down. Up…down.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down…

Once she saw Barbara’s cyclical breathing, Diana quickly opened the door and stepped out in the hallway.

One small step for a witch.

One giant leap for a girl in love.

Leaning against the door, the new delinquent took many deep breaths to bring her heartbeat down to a calando.


End file.
